A Ground-Based Augmentation System (GBAS) is used to assist an aircraft when making a precision approach. A GBAS provides measurement corrections and error estimates to the aircraft making a precision approach. A GBAS is sensitive to interference from many sources including GNSS jammers and troposphere gradients.